


Add to Cart

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Private Sessions [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Commander's Cock, F/M, Masturbation, Private Sessions, Side Story, Smut Coven, Thirsty Sinners Writing Circle, Toy shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: This takes place between chapters 3 & 4 of the main Private Sessions series.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Reader
Series: Private Sessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Add to Cart

Cullen wasn’t normally one to fidget or get easily distracted. Yet, here he was, awake at Maker only knows what crazy hour, trying to watch old games to fall asleep. The problem was, she didn’t just distract him. She plagued him. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wasn’t sure if it was because the relationship was new, but he hoped not. He didn’t remember it being this intense with his last girlfriend. 

There he went, using that word again. They hadn’t talked about it, mostly because they’d been too busy screwing each other silly. He didn’t want to be the one to use it first and drive her away. He’d let it slip in front of Rosalie and they had both been clearly shocked.  _ Smooth move, Rutherford _ . Had he been out of the game so long? His last relationship had been a disaster so he didn’t really know what the rules of engagement were anymore. 

He did know one thing, girlfriend title or not, he was absolutely going to keep this up until she said otherwise. 

He groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. There it went again. His constant state of arousal recently was best described as “low simmer”. Nothing so bad as his teenage years, but it certainly didn’t take much to get him more than half-hard. He’d let himself get distracted again and now his soft flannel pants were tented. Uncomfortably so.

Resigned to no sleep, he grabbed his laptop from the nightstand and placed it on his lap. Carefully. He hoped that she was just as distracted by him as he was by her. He was going to make sure she was. He searched for adult toys and clicked on the first site that came up. 

Now, what to get her? The options were, quite frankly, staggering. Several categories each of vibrators, dildos and a plethora of other toys for both sexes. A dildo was definitely out of the question. The only thing he wanted in that hot, tight, dripping cunt was his cock. It twitched as he thought about it, reminding him of his need. 

Carefully, he reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled his hard cock free. Even though the flannel was soft, it was a relief to feel nothing but cool air on the swollen head. He couldn’t help himself from wrapping his hand around it and stroking with maddening slowness to the memory of her beautiful eyes looking up at him in the dressing room while she used her tongue to... 

_ Concentrate!  _ He reluctantly released himself and got back to the task at hand. Vibrator definitely. Yet another page of decisions. Butterfly, bullet, g-spot, rabbit, wand-wait. What was that?

Remote controlled. The page opened up a whole world of options he didn’t know existed. The prices range quite drastically but he didn't care about that. It was about the right one. He was willing to pay whatever that experience would cost him. 

The first order of business was to get the staggering, 218 item list down to something more manageable.  _ Clit stimulators _ . That was exactly what he was looking for! 21 items. Much better.

He scrolled down and opened a few toys that caught his eye in new tabs to compare. He went through them quickly and eliminated the ones that didn’t look just right. Then, it was time for reviews. He would let other, more educated and experienced people help him decide.

It wasn’t until the fourth or fifth review that he realized he was stroking himself again. It wasn’t to the image of the toy, or even the lewd wording in some of the reviews. He was imagining her reaction to them. Would it be powerful enough to make her squirm? Would the vibrations be slow enough to keep her on the edge until he was ready for her? Would she get so wet that it would slip off her clit? 

Of course, the most important question; would it be quiet enough that only they knew what was happening? Would he be able to see that beautiful flush spread down from her cheeks to her sweat covered chest? Would he see those perfect teeth teasing her full lower lip? Maybe the more pertinent question was could  _ she  _ be quiet enough that only they knew what was happening. 

He groaned, twisting his wrist slightly as he pumped his tight fist over his painfully hard cock. He had it down to two toys. It was one review that made the decision for him. One review that he imagined  _ her _ writing. 

_ This blew my mind. My husband got this for me for our anniversary and we used it at the movie theater. It was so quiet, not even the person next to me knew it was going, even on full speed! And it is  _ **_powerful_ ** _. I definitely made more noise than it did. I came four times during a two-hour movie. It was torture and I loved it. 14 out of 10 stars. Would recommend.  _

Add to cart. 

Now that the decision had been made, he could relax. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He pictured her. By the Maker, she was  _ exquisite _ . Her tight, hot cunt that felt like heaven. Breasts pert and perfectly sized. And her body. Andraste’s aching ass. It was perfect. Every curve he imagined in a perfect woman and soft in all the right places. 

It wasn’t just her body that had him stroking himself faster, hips bucking toward release. It was her, all of her. The way she moaned for him. The way she said his name. The way she shivered when  _ he _ said her name. She always knew what he needed. They had an intuition regarding each others’ bodies that he hadn’t gotten with his last girlfriend after years of intimacy. 

That was how he knew she wasn’t just a rebound. She was what he had been waiting for. What he had been trying desperately to make with the wrong person. And it was all because he had correctly guessed she wanted to bone in the shower. Lawsuit avoided. Incredible sex initiated. 

He rubbed the head of his cock in circles against his palm, the pearl of precum letting it slide easily. It was a poor imitation of the sensation of burying himself to the hilt in her cunt, but it served its purpose. 

Cullen couldn’t help but think about their encounter a few hours ago. The way she looked up at him through her lashes as he pushed into her mouth. He reached his free hand lower to tease his balls the way she had before he snapped and impaled her on his lap. It paled in comparison to her smaller, more delicate hands. 

His own voice echoed in his mind:  “ _ I love the way you look when I fuck you _ .” It wasn’t the words that made him come. No, it was the way she looked when he said them. It was the way she moaned his name when she told him how good he felt inside of her. It was the memory of how divine she felt coming around him while he spilled inside of her. 

Hot jets of seed shot onto his chest and stomach, accompanied by the cry of her name. He continued to stroke, even when the sensation bordered on discomfort because he wanted to chase the memory of her cunt spasming around him. 

He let his breathing slow and the fantasy fade back to lonely reality before he set aside the laptop to clean himself up. Readjusting his softening cock back into his pants, he laid back down. He paid for one-day shipping even though it cost almost as much as the toy itself. It didn’t matter. Cullen couldn’t wait. He needed to give it to her tomorrow before class. It was an evening class so the package had plenty of time to arrive. 

Closing the laptop seemed to summon Andy, his mabari pup, from nowhere. It usually meant bedtime. She whined at the edge of his bed until he reached down to scoop her up. She made a few, bounding laps around the bed, stumbling over his legs before Cullen snatched her into his arms.

"I know. I'm excited too. But if we don't  _ calm down _ and sleep we can't see her." He murmured, scratching her belly. Andy whined, but calmed down, ceasing her struggles to get free and wreak havoc. "Soon," he promised. "You'll meet her soon."

Now, with his release, Cullen finally felt like he could fall asleep. He did with Andy curled up on his chest, thinking of  _ her _ until darkness claimed him. 


End file.
